Fran y fio han terminado pt1: que esta pensando thomas?
Sipnosis in the school... Fran estaba en su clase de karate Fran: haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yaaaaaaaaa Fran rompe 4 pedasos de madera juntos prof de karate: bien echo fran-san, has pasado a la cinta verde Fran: gracias sensei Prof de karate: bien chicos la clase termino!!!!!!! vallan a cambiarse y largo!!! todos los alumnos van a cambiarse pero el prof de gimnasia detiene a Fran Prof de karate: espera Fran-san, tengo que mostrarte algo Fran: ok sensei el Prof de karate lleva a fran a un lugar con una cortina roja tira la cortina y ahi se encuentra la cinta maxium Archivo:Cinta_maxium.png Fran: la....la cinta maxium!!! Prof de karate:exatly, creo que algun dia sera tuya......... bueno adios! Fran: adios sensei Fran se va Prof de karate: ehhhhh fraaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Fran: si? Prof de karate: la ropa, olvidate cambiarte -_-" Fran: ah cierto n.n Fran se cambia y se va luego en la salida todos ya iban a sus casas Fio: FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! Fran no esuccha a Fio y sigue caminado Fio: FRAAAAN, FRAAAN Fio llega asta donde esta fran pero fran ni se inmuto, entonces Fio lo besa y Entonces Fran entra en razon Fio: que sucede Fran? estabas en las nubes!!! Fran: lo siento fio es que no dejo de pensar en...... Fio: en?, te gusta otra chica?!, POR QUE!?!?! Fran: eh?, no nada que ver, en la cinta maxium........ Fio: ah, tu y rus clases de karate -_-", bueno adivina que Fran: que? Fio: consegui 2 voletos para...... Fran: shhhh, escuchas eso? Fio: que cosa? Fran escucha unos gritos de auxilio e inmediatamente se transforma en jetray y se va volando Fio: FRAAAAAN! Jetray (F) se encuantra con Jetray (S) en el cielo y con candice en su espalda Jetray (F): hola santi hola candice Jetray (S) y Candice: hola Fran Jetray (F): Los gritos venian de ahi no? Jetray (S): No, ya fuimos ahi, deben venir del medio Voces: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME QUEMO Jetray (S y F) y Candice llegan. Monstruo de lava: GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Santi: Es el momento de... Diamante: DIAMANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Fran: Y el de... Insectoide: FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOO! Diamante (S): Ah si? Insectoide (F): Grbl odio este Omnitrix grbl... Diamante crea una prision de metal e Insectoide destruye al monstruo con su baba pegajosa, que huele a barro, que es fea..., venecen al mountro, Fran y Santi se destrandforman y Fran vuelve a donde estaba Fio Fran: ya volvi mi amo----- Fio (interrumpiendo a Fran): NADA DE MI AMOR!!!!, DURANTE TRES MESES NISIQUIERA TE AS INTERESADO EN MI!!, CASI NO ME PRESTAS ATENCION!!!, ASE CUANDO QUE NO ME DICES TE AMO?! Fran: Fio yo te amo.... Fio: SABES QUE, TERMINAMOS!!!!!!, YA NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!! Fran: pe...pero Fio: PERO NADA! Fran y Fio se van (en opuestas direcciones) Fran y Fio: :'( Fran va a su casa corriendo Mama de Fran: hola fran Fran (minriendo): no tengo tiempo mama, me tengo que memorizar esta cancion para la clase de musica Fran sube la escaleras y entra en su habitacion rapidamente, agarra su celular y llama a alguien que solo hemos visto una vez en la serie y empieza la llamada Fran: papa? Papa de Fran:CAMPEON TANTO TIEMPO!!!!! Fran: papa, estoy muy triste Papa de Fran: que pasa muchacho? Fran: es que.......... termine con Fio Papa de Fran: que?!, por que?! Fran: ella dice que casi no le presto atencion...... Papa de Fran: no te desanimes hijo, ya habran otra novias mejores Fran:MEJORES?!, NUNCA JAMAS ENCONTRARE A ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE FIO NADIE ES MEJOR QUE ELLA, MENOS CIELO!! Papa de Fran: eos fue lo que dijiste cuando terminaste con cielo....... -_-", escucha hijo, ahora ya no es tan facil que yo te calme, vivimos a miles de kilometros de distancia, quisiera consolarte hijo, pero...... no lo puedo aser poir telefono, se que estaras bien, cuidate Fran: ok adios papa Papa de Fran: adios y finaliza la llamada Fran: tal vez papa tenga razon, tal vez aya mejores que fio, pero...... para mi fio es unica, are todo lo posible para recuperarla in the house of Fio Fio estaba viendo la TV, estaba muy triste asi que fue a hablar con su padre Fio: oye Papa Papa de Fio: si?, que pasa hija? Fio: nunca te has sentido tan triste que te dan ganas de llorar todo el dia? Papa de Fio: no, nunca, por que hija Fio: por nada, por nada varios dias despues Candice: oigan, se enteraron? Los demas (obviamente menos Fran y Fio): que? Candice:Fran y Fio terminaron Thomas (pensando): esta es mi oportunidad En la calle cerca de una heladeria, se encontraron thomas y Fio Thomas: Hola Fio Fio: Hola Thomas la besa Fio: Thomas :$... Paz pasaba por ahi, y miro a thomas y fio besandose Paz(hablando en voz baja):O_O, ahora fran es mio!!!!!!!!!!!, muajajajajajajaja, genial *se va* Fio: emmm.... :$, thomas....te....emmm...te gustaria ser mi novio? Thomas: siiiiiiiii :$, nos vemos hoy en tu casa ok? Fio:ok se agarran de la mano y se van..... Continuara... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10